


Not Completely Tamed

by Skymouth



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Sex, Unrequited, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skymouth/pseuds/Skymouth
Summary: Beetlejuice gets more then he bargained for in his latest visit to Lydia’s mirror.  This is based on the cartoon.





	1. Chapter 1

Not Completely Tamed  
Part I  
By Brenna “Snakelady” Dawkins  
A Beetlejuice Fanfic

Disclaimer: Beetlejuice and Lydia and all subsequent characters are owned by Tim Burton. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.  
Rating: R

Summary: Beetlejuice gets more then he bargained for in his latest visit to Lydia’s mirror. This is based on the cartoon. (Sexual situations)

Beetlejuice was heartily bored. He tired of watching slime time television and his conveniently placed roach hotels were completely vacant. Even his roommates, whom he found annoying on good days were no where to be found. 

“Wonder what Lyd’s is doin’ now?” He said to himself as he lay like a slug on the dilapidated couch. “Why not go ahead and check? I ain’t seen her all day anyway. She’s always happy to see this charming mug of mine in her mirror.”

Pleased, he concentrated his power until he felt that familiar channel open partway between worlds. To be open completely Lydia had to say his name three times, otherwise he was stuck back in the same ole boring neitherworld where nothing exciting happened unless he was the cause. He’d just pop in and see if she’s okay. He realized it was a little late on her end but he didn’t give a flying flip. Beetlejuice HAD to see her! Lately once the thought of Lydia came into his mind he couldn’t let it go until he was sated, and the only way that could happen was to pay her a visit.

She was growing up. He had realized this only recently. She wasn’t nearly as petite as she had been. Her body had curves now, he’d noticed not too long after he realized she wasn’t a kid any longer. He got the portal to give him a clear visual of Lydia’s room. He saw her. Her back was turned to him so she didn’t know he was there just yet as he hadn’t made a sound. He didn’t mind just watching her for a little bit. Yes, she definitely had curves! Her hair had gotten longer too over the years as well as her legs. 

Beetlejuice blinked. Why was he checking out Lyd’s legs as if they were on the menu? He shook his head to clear it. She was his best friend. Sure he’d heard of friends with benefits but he didn’t want to say anything about it and possibly ruin the best thing he ever had going for him. 

She was humming some mortal made tune he hadn’t heard of and began to unbutton her pants. His eyes went a little wider as he watched. He was stiller then the waves of the Deader Sea. Lydia pulled her pants down which revealed panties that were all black and lacy. His jaw dropped as he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her ass. It was perfect, in his opinion. He never thought he’d have the good luck to see so much of his pretty friend in the flesh… literally! Knowing he could get into severe trouble for such an act didn’t keep him from staying rooted into place. Beetlejuice licked his lips and realized that he was ogling his best friend. What was wrong with him? He thought to himself furiously. But his eyes would not peel themselves away from the all too enticing sight. Would she take something else off?

He hit himself in the head with a fist as hard as he could in a vain attempt to jar loose the dirty thoughts that crept into his consciousness. 

“Ow…” He inadvertently blurted and then his face buried itself into the look of shock as she had heard his comment and turned.

“Beetlejuice! I didn’t hear you come in.” She sounded pleased to see him. 

He wondered if she still would be so if she’d known the kind of thoughts he’d been entertaining only a few seconds ago? Gulping nervously, he tried to cover his guilt with a forced chuckle.

“Well, I haven’t… come… in yet, Babes.” He couldn’t help but snigger at his pun.

“To tell you the truth, I was just getting ready for bed.”

Beetlejuice’s face fell. “I hadn’t seen ya all day, Lyd’s.” He whined.

“I’m sorry, BJ, but it’s final’s week at school. I had to study with Prudence and Bertha.”

He snorted. “How those two mortals rate above me is beyond me.”

“I’m sorry, Beej, but that’s the way it is. You have your friends in the neitherworld, I have my friends here.”

“You’re the closest friend I got in both places, Babes. You’re all I have, really.”

She smiled softly at him. “You’re my best friend ever, Beej. Nothing will change that fact.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Really? Well then. How will you make it up to me that you blew me off for Burp and Prude?”

Lydia put her hands on her hips and then realized she was sporting her sexiest underwear to the ghost with the most. He’d managed to distract her from realizing that until just that moment. A blush crept over her face and she saw him smirk. 

“BJ, you were watching me start to get undressed, weren’t you?” She chastised him.

But he didn’t look apologetic at all. “Hey, it’s me, Babes. Would you expect anything less? Just because I’m dead don’t mean I’m… well, dead, if you know what I mean. I’m fully capable of admiring a beautiful women when I see one-“ He slapped both hands over his mouth as he realized what he just said. ‘Ohshitohshitohshit!’ He thought to himself. He hadn’t meant to say that last part! Now he was going to get it from her!

Lydia stared at her friend who was still floating in the mirror with hands in a vice grip over his mouth. She blinked. ‘Did he just say I was a beautiful woman?’ It sent a not at all unpleasant thrill coursing through her body

“BJ? Is there something you want to tell me?”

He shook his head, his eyes looking as if they were staring straight at a sandworm instead of the girl of his dreams. ‘Stop thinking that!’ He screamed inside his head. 

“Beej… do you really think I’m beautiful?” She prompted, hoping for some reason that she couldn’t quite grasp that he would confirm his words.

“Lyd’s… I-I-I…” But those hands kept interfering with whatever it was he was trying to say and they recovered his mouth once again.

She sighed. “So you DON’T think I’m beautiful.”

That got his hands out in front of him, clasped in almost a begging manner. “Don’t say that, Babes!”

“Well then?”

“Uh… look… I shouldn’t have said that, right? I mean, I’m what I am and you’re what you are…” He hated saying it but he felt like he had to at least put it out there. “… you’re all grown up, gotta better head on your shoulders then I do, you got stuff planned for the future while I just live for the moment, ya know what I mean? Plus, well… I’m… dead.” He sounded deflated with the final word of his little speech.

That had taken Lydia by surprise. “Beetlejuice, what does that have to do with our friendship? Wait… are you… leaving me?” She couldn’t help but feel hot tears threaten to overflow.

He looked aghast. “What, leave you? No! Where’d you get that idea!”

“I don’t know.” She sniffled a bit. “It just sounded like maybe a goodbye speech.”

“I won’t ever leave ya, Lyd’s! You should know that! I was just talkin’ about… um… what WAS I talkin’ about?”

“You wouldn’t say I was beautiful.” 

“But’cha are, Lyd’s! Come on… you know there are some things I just don’t joke about, and something like that is definitely one of them!”

She managed to smile up at him then. “You really do? Why didn’t you ever say anything before?”

“Uh, well… we’re friends and all and I didn’t know if that’d ruin-“

“A girl likes to hear she’s beautiful, Beej, when you really mean it. It’s not going to ruin anything.”

He glanced at her and she saw the guilty look on his face. “You gonna put your pants back on?” 

She realized he was trying to change the subject but that only gave her an idea. Lydia could see now that was exactly the opposite of what he wanted her to do. She just smiled at him a little shyly and fingered the top button of her black blouse.

“But I was getting ready for bed. Why would I put my pants BACK on?” 

The top button came undone and her hands lazily found their way to the next button. Beetlejuice’s eyes went wide yet again as he realized what she was doing. 

“L-lyd’s?” He stuttered softly.

“Just sit back and enjoy the show, BJ. I’m paying back our lost day together.”

Beetlejuice nodded silently all slack jawed. If he had a heart it would have been pounding by then. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Lydia was performing a strip tease in front of yours truly! His eyes stayed glued onto those delicate fingers of hers as they set yet another button free from its trapping. He could spy a hint of cleavage. Not a single muscle of his twitched. 

She swayed a little as she continued to hum the previous tune that had been in her head all day that day. A smile couldn’t help but find it’s way onto her face as she saw that she held Beetlejuice in rapt attention. He really thought she was beautiful! That thrill sent her shivering again. Beetlejuice was more then a friend to her. He always had been. Just back in the day she had been too young to realize it. Now she was a young woman and it seemed she had captured the heart of a very fine, if rather extremely older man. But the age difference didn’t bother her. The fact that he was no longer living didn’t bother her. She knew him well enough to know that he was telling the truth in all this. 

Lydia unbuttoned the third button and let her hands lie down flat against her torso and she let them slide down ever so slowly. They slipped over her hips and ranged across her thighs seductively. Then they inched ever so slowly to meet in the middle, between her legs. She let her fingers brush along her clit and shivered at the sensation. She heard a decidedly male sounding grunt and took notice that Beetlejuice had his face and hands pressed up against the mirror.

She chuckled at his obvious desperation. 

“Please lemme in, Lyd’s! It’s torture, I tell ya!”

“Not yet.” She smiled, enjoying being in control. Lydia enjoyed knowing how much she turned him on. “I’ll call you in a minute, but for now, just watch.”

He groaned but kept as close a watch as the barrier between worlds would allow.

Her hands made it back up to the buttons and one by one they were undone until her blouse hung loose and partway open. He could see her flat belly and ached to trace his finger from her navel to her sweetest spot just below. She sashayed up closer to the mirror with a sultry look on her face and with one hand let the shoulder of the blouse fall on one side. She brought that bare shoulder up to her cheek and slowly turned about so he could see part of her bared back.

“Lyd’s!” His voice was strangled and he pounded on the mirror. “Yer killin’ me over here!”

“BJ, you’re already dead. Keep quiet now, you’re ruining the mood.” She scolded as she slipped the other shoulder off.

He didn’t know what could possibly ruin the mood he was in right then. He was completely turned on. The longer she kept him at bay, the more he wanted her. Maybe, he thought wryly to himself, that was what she’d intended all along. He clawed at the invisible barrier as if he could dig his way to her. When had their relationship changed to include strip teases? Not that Beetlejuice was complaining, oh no! He just wished that if she’d been open to him in this way all along that she would have told him sooner! Think of all the lost time he was going to have to make up!

He gulped as he considered the possibility that this may not end at a strip tease. He had to wonder how far she was willing to take it. He somehow doubted that she would be willing to go all the way with him. Did best friends do this kind of thing often? He wasn’t sure as he had never had a best friend before. The thought of having sex with her had been a very private fantasy for him of late. He wondered what she would think of him if she knew exactly what he wanted to do with her. Would she turn from him?

Lydia noted that Beetlejuice had finally quieted down and allowed her blouse to fall to the floor so that she was now only wearing her black bra and black panties. She’d been in a bathing suite in front of him before, but somehow this didn’t feel quite the same. For instance, the ideas she now held in her head made her want to blush. This was her best friend she was thinking of. Was she ready to make that next jump in the stage of their relationship? They did everything together already anyway. BJ seemed receptive enough. But was it just because he was a guy and guys were always ready to go no matter who it was with? Or was it because he was feeling the same way she was? 

She moved some of the objects on her dresser aside and slowly climbed on top so that she was nearly face to face with the high strung spirit. The heat in his eyes was unmistakable and it warmed her to know that she had the power to turn on the ghost with the most. She smiled at him and lowered each shoulder strap so that her shoulders were now bare.

“You want to see more?” She cooed.

He nodded, his mouth felt completely dry.

“I can’t hear you.”

“More!” He managed to croak.

Smiling evilly she leaned forward and let her breasts press against the glass as she kissed the surface. A strangled sound came out of her friend as she did so. 

“Gods, Babes!” He whispered hoarsely. 

“God has nothing to do with it.” She reached back and began to unbuckle the strap that held her bra in place. Admittedly she was feeling a little nervous. Would BJ like what he saw? She was small, not that there was nothing there, just that her breasts fit her slender frame. She found that it was important to her that he wasn’t disappointed. She let her bra fall away to the floor, hung her head a bit and blushed… unable to look at Beetlejuice in the eye as she waited to hear what he thought of her. 

To be Continued…


	2. Not Completely Tamed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice gets more then he bargained for in his latest visit to Lydia’s mirror. This is based on the cartoon.

Not Completely Tamed  
Part II  
By Brenna “Snakelady” Dawkins  
A Beetlejuice Fanfic

Disclaimer: Beetlejuice and Lydia and all subsequent characters are owned by Tim Burton. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.  
Rating: R

Summary: Beetlejuice gets more then he bargained for in his latest visit to Lydia’s mirror. This is based on the cartoon. (Sexual situations)

(AN: Hadn’t meant for it to be this long but I thought it would be easier to read if it was broken into chapters! And I know I meant to finish my Ed, Edd, and Eddy fic before I started a new one, but I couldn’t help it. So sue me. Oh wait… don’t sue! Read, review, and enjoy!)

Beetlejuice’s eyes budged out of their sockets and his breath caught in his throat. She was perfect! She looked better then he had imagined! 

“Oh, Babes…!” 

Lydia heard the lust heavy words and braved a glance up and met the lascivious eyes of her best friend. 

“Do… you… like?” She asked timidly.

“You have to ask?!” He sounded truly astonished. “Lemme out, Babes! Please! I want to… I want…” He wasn’t sure if she would like what he wanted so he didn’t complete his sentence.

She whispered, “What do you want?”

“I want YOU, Babes! Oh God how I want you! I’ve waited so long!” He nearly keened.

She blinked when she realized he hadn’t meant that he’d waited on the side of the mirror these past ten minutes or so. “How long, Beej?”

Why was she asking him such silly questions? Wasn’t it obvious? He hadn’t thought he’d done THAT great a job at holding it all back over the years, had he?

“Years.” Was all he would admit.

Lydia was astonished. Beetlejuice had pined after her for years? She let her finger touch the glass and he mirrored her actions with his own red tipped one. The bare faced longing in his eyes overwhelmed her. Why hadn’t he told her sooner how he had felt?

“Oh, Beej…” She smiled up at him, gratified. He looked surprised at first then he returned her smile with a toothy one of his own.

She let her hand fall away and slip under the elastic of her underwear. She stood up so that Beetlejuice was going to get an eyeful of her crotch. 

“Beetlejuice…” She let one finger slide one side of the elastic down a ways. “Beetlejuice…” She let the same thing happen on the other side so that her snatch was barely covered. “Beetlejuice.” 

Her underwear was left behind as she was swept into the arms of the floating specter. She was cradled against him as they hovered in mid air over her dresser. She was looking up into his bright, yellow eyes, face inches away from his. 

“Lyd’s.” He whispered, his cold breath sending pleasant chills through her body.

She could feel him hesitate and was proud of him for thinking of her for once.

“BJ, what do you want to do?”

His shuddered and his breath was raspy. “I want… I want to make… love to you.”

She smiled up at him to his astonishment and sighed happily. “I want you to make love to me too, Beetlejuice.”

He laughed joyously and spun her around in his typical way. “So, you have a thing for dirty old men, do you?”

She snickered. “Only when it comes to you, Beej.”

The grin on his face was priceless. He floated them down to her bed, setting her carefully upon the covers. He hovered above her for a moment, taking her all in hungrily. 

“You’re body is just… perfect, Lyd’s.” He said.

She blushed as she heard the admiration in his voice. 

“You going to stay up there or come down and join me?” She purred.

He could not resist and floated down to lay beside her on his back. 

“You’re fully dressed. I hardly think that’s fair.” She pouted.

He gave another toothy grin. “You seemed to like undressing so much I figured you wanted to get a chance to undress me.”

Her impish smile matched his.

Crawling on top of him, she straddled him and found that he was very ready for her already. She wondered how he could get hard like that since he had no blood to speak of and decided it must have something to do with his magic. She leaned forward and their noses bumped against each other. Their eyes met and she loved what she saw in his. 

Beetlejuice couldn’t quite believe this was happening. She seemed to honestly want to go all the way with him. The look she gave him was one of complete adoration. No one had ever looked at him like that before. The fact that he probably didn’t smell very nice and had a beetle or two stuck between his teeth didn’t seem to disgust her. He always marveled at how accepting she was of him. She showered him with more attention then he deserved. Of all the guys in the mortal world she had her pick from, she’d chosen him. He raised a hand to cup her cheek and his thumb brushed over her lips which still were covered in black lipstick. He licked his lips and imagined himself kissing those lips of an angel. 

She realized he wasn’t going to make the first move after the moment lingered. Feeling emboldened by his forced restraint, she closed the distance and lightly brushed her warm lips against his cold ones. It had been more of a feathery kiss then anything else; a probing of the waters to see if everything was fine. 

“You sure, Lyd’s?” He managed to somehow speak as he stared into her eyes. “I don’t wanna hurt’cha.”

“You’d never hurt me, Beej. I’ve seen you do amazing things you thought you couldn’t do to keep me from harm.”

“Yeah… but… it’s been a long time for me, Lyd’s. I may loose control.”

“It’s been never for me, Beej.” She reminded him that she was a virgin still.

“Which is why I’m so nervous.” Beetlejuice had known she was a virgin still. He knew that she would have told him if she had been with someone the next day. He wouldn’t have liked hearing about it because of his feelings for her, but he’d still be there for her. He was very glad it appeared that he would be her first. 

“I trust you, BJ.”

He saw she meant it and that meant more to him then anything else in the world. 

“You’re amazin’, Lyd’s.” He said honestly.

“I haven’t done anything yet.”

He shook his head. “Oh you have. I’ve grown soft because of you.” Then he realized what he said and squirmed, making certain he was still hard. “Not soft like THAT, Babes… but… well, there was a time when I didn’t care about anyone or anything. That’s all changed.”

She had removed his tie and had started to unbutton his mauve shirt. “Do you regret it?”

“Hell no, Babes!” He denied vehemently. 

She grinned and unbuttoned his striped suite so she could continue to unbutton his dress shirt. 

“Good to hear. But, I hope that I haven’t completely tamed you. I would miss my wild, irrepressible, impish friend too much.”

“Really?”

She leaned forward after she pushed the shirt apart to reveal his pale, bare chest, letting her hands slide across his chilly flesh. She was nose to chin to him.

“Really.” She confirmed and began to kiss and lick his chest.

Beetlejuice’s eyes rolled back and his lids closed. He arched his back a bit at the ecstasy of it. She ranged all over his chest and then moved up and nibbled on his neck and earlobe. A pleased sigh came from him as she kissed him all over. She didn’t seem to mind his cold flesh in the least. Then those precious lips of hers were covering his again in a kiss that was decidedly more certain then the previous one had been. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and ground his mouth against hers. 

Lydia welcomed the eager kiss and responded likewise. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest and it was more then his cool skin that sent tingles through her body. She was kissing him back just as eagerly as he kissed her. She felt his hands caress her back gently. Lydia was amazed at how badly she wanted him and at how tender he was being. 

She broke for air and stared down at him as she recaptured her breath. Why was he not touching her like she knew he wanted to? 

“Beej… why are you still holding back?”

“Because if I don’t, then I’ll let loose and I don’t think ya really want that, Babes. Not for your first time anyways.” He quickly amended.

“But you’re not even touching me. And how do you know what I wouldn’t want with you?”

That surprised him. 

“Lyd’s. Ya gotta be damned sure.”

“As long as you don’t leave any visible marks and… well, don’t kill me-“

He gasped and grabbed both of her arms. “I would NEVER!”

“I know. I said I trust you, so trust me. Take me, Beej. I want to make your dreams come true.”

He stared up at her dumbfounded. “Babes…” She was giving him permission to do what he’d always wanted to do. It wasn’t too violent, but it was just at the edge of what a human could bear. 

Before she knew what was going on, she was flat on her back on the bed and he was on top of her completely naked. He was pinning her down by her shoulders as he loomed over her. He let the lust he had always felt flow over him. 

His eyes seemed to glow as she looked up at him. His yellowy-white hair fell over his shoulders and he growled like a feral animal. She swallowed a bit nervously but reminded herself that she had meant what she said about trusting Beetlejuice. She forced herself to relax and only a moment passed when he went after her.

What he was doing to her… it would have been impossible for anyone else but Beetlejuice. She wasn’t even sure what he was doing half of the time for the daze she found herself in. He was very methodical. Not an inch of her body was neglected from his attentions. There was pain as she knew there would be, especially with Beetlejuice at the helm. He was taking charge at last and seemed to have had a very long list of things he had wanted to do to her. He never missed a beat and he never let her rest. She spiraled in and out of ecstasy with repeated abandon. Her voice was hoarse from screaming his name over and over. She had a sense that at one point they had descended into the Neitherworld. 

When she came to she was in Beetlejuice’s coffin in his room at the Roadhouse, laying on the soft satin lining and cushion and missing the presence of her lover.

Lover. Boy was he ever! She allowed herself a smile. She knew she had been subjected to a great deal of his power to suppress the initial pain of what he had done. She winced when she attempted to sit up as she realized the power had left her and her body was starting to really feel the affects of his treatment. Lydia lay back down and decided to not worry about where Beetlejuice was and closed her eyes again.

“Hey, Babes…” Spoke a familiar voice just above her.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she looked into the face of her newfound love. 

“BJ…” She raised her arms and latched her hands behind his neck, drawing him down to a luxurious kiss.

He obliged her and let her break the contact first.

She saw he was hovering over her and was still naked. 

“You look fantastic, Beej.” She smiled and giggled that she made him blush.

“Uh… thanks. You okay, Babes? I… I did warn ya, you know.”

She wasn’t mad at him. Not in the least. “Yes you did. You were completely honest with me. I’m hurting, but I’ll get over it. Other then that, I feel wonderful.”

“You do?” He looked incredulous.

“Well… don’t you? After all that?” She asked.

“Geeze, Babes… of course! The fact that you let me… well, do ANYthing to ya made my night. But you even let me do some of the more… well… freaky stuff I had always wanted to try… you have no idea how that feels!”

She giggled again. “Oh yes I do.”

He chuckled agreeably. “So, am I still the ghost with the most?”

“Oh yes.” She said.

“We gonna get the chance to do this again?”

“Oh yes.”

“Soon?”

“Oh yes.”

“What are we, Babes?” He suddenly wondered.

She looked at him strangely at first before she realized what he meant. “We’re friends, and we’re lovers.”

“Um, does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Is that something you want?”

“With you, Lyd’s? I’ve ALWAYS wanted that!”

“Then that’s what we are.”

Beetlejuice leaned down to kiss the girl of his dreams on the lips. Indeed she was his very own angel and every devil needed their angel. 

The End 

(AN: Feh, not too sure how I feel about the ending. Kinda rushed it and tried to make it ff.net legal. Sorry about that. Hope ya’ll liked it anyway.)


End file.
